Starscream's Dream World
by Aquaformer
Summary: HOw things might look in Starscream's perfect world. Warning: Slash, violence, M preg. I do not own transformers
1. The Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was inspired partially by Megatron's dream world by :iconsupermoi: except this is Starscream's picture. This has slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream looked out over his empire and was extremely satisfied at all he had created. The Autobots were either enslaved or destroyed, depending solely on Starscream's mood. Starscream, having broken his former commander down to a sniveling slave, was now standing in the brig, watching as Optimus Prime was being broken down. Starscream could not believe how easy it had been to capture the dumbaft. Starscream, having broken Megatron easily, had sent the former leader to try and form and truce with Optimus, and Optimus, having bought the whole act, was caught off guard when Starscream showed up. It was only after Optimus was in the prison and had watched Megatron be completely subservient to his former Second in command that Optimus realized that all was truly lost.

That had happened months ago, and many Autobots had been broken down and either enslaved or killed. Starscream was indiscriminant about who lived and who died, even executing some Decepticons that had managed to piss the tyrant off. The other Decepticons that had been spared death had been reprogrammed to only serve Starscream. And as Starscream smiled, he could tell that Optimus was almost broken and almost ready for the computer programming.

No one except Starscream was spared from the reprogramming computers. Even Soundwave was reprogrammed to serve Starscream, and since being reprogrammed, Soundwave was especially loyal to the seeker. Swindle had been terminated just like some of the lesser known Autobots. And now, everything was under the command of Starscream, and he watched as both Earth and Cybertron now followed his commands and demands.

And finally, Starscream was smirking like a Cheshire cat as Optimus was broken and now undergoing the machine, and though Optimus had always pissed Starscream off, something about the bot caught Starscream's optic, and so instead of being placed out in the field, Starscream saved the once proud leader for himself. And thinking little of it, Starscream threw Megatron and Optimus Prime in a dark room that was just comfortable enough but not overly so. Starscream had roughly interfaced with both bots, impregnating them with multiples so that they would not be able to create any sparklings between the two of them.

And then Starscream headed off, calling his counsel of Thundercracker and Skywarp, who were each allowed to pick 1-2 Autobots as their slaves. TC and Skywarp took Prowl, Jazz, Sunny, and Sides, and Starscream let them take those bots. And since Ratchet was a much better medic than Hook, and did a better job, Starscream kept the bot as his own personal medic along with Wheeljack so that no matter what Starscream would always be in top shape, and once he reprogrammed to be subservient to him, all was going well. Starscream had thought of sending them to the constructicons, but when it came to light that the constructicons were devising a way to defeat screamer, all were reprogrammed except Swindle who was offlined permanently to get Starscream's point across. And soon enough the constructicons were subservient to Starscream.

And all was going as Starscream had foreseen it. Optimus and Megatron were his personal slaves that were there for him to impregnate and give him sparklings. While other Autobots were out there either working in the worst jobs or being used to reproduce. And no one could predict who would end up as what as Starscream was always moody and used his mood or how he felt about a particular bot to determine where the bot would end up, hence why Skyfire ended up in higher up harem while Hound ended up deep inside the core cleaning up energon for reuse. And when an Autobot accidentally produced an Autobot brat, it depended on Starscream's mood if the sparkling was left to live.

Fortunately for little Hotshot, the spunky little sparkling of Sideswipe and another Autobot, Starscream spared the sparkling, and not wanting to waste the spunkiness and headstrongness, Starscream took the little brat and threw him in with Megatron and Optimus Prime, as that was the highest the little sparkling could ever achieve. All was going so perfectly. It was good to be the emperor, oh yes, very good.


	2. Overthrowing Megatron

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was inspired partially by Megatron's dream world by :iconsupermoi: except this is Starscream's picture. This has slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream was thinking back, it had been oh so easy to get Megatron. And as Starscream remembered that day he finally broke, Starscream smiled as the whole process came back into his processor. It was too much of a thrill for the seeker emperor to forget.

(Many Years ago)

Megatron was making a plan for attacking the Autobots, not realizing that he needed to recharge. Megatron tried to stay awake, but it was not to be, and as the leader of the Decepticons fell asleep in his room. Now Starscream knew it was time to implement his own plan to make himself leader of the Decepticons. Unknown to Megatron, Starscream had befriended the two bots who guarded the leader while he slept. Both the bots, Starscream found, were very naïve and since Starscream was the second in command, they saw no problem with Starscream going in to see the leader, even as he slept. Starscream acknowledged the two bots and then said to let no one else in as Megatron and he had something important to discuss and to allow no interruptions until otherwise told by Starscream or Megatron. And so, the two bots left the two alone.

Starscream was slightly surprised, as Megatron was deep in recharge and unable to even sense anything going on around him, as he had guards posted who were supposed to protect him. Starscream drew a special device out of a subspace pocket, a device that if it worked would allow Starscream access to Megatron's processor and infiltrate the leader's command and body slowly, eventually to the point where Megatron would serve Starscream and no one else, not even that blasted third in command Soundwave would know the difference. And so, Starscream crept up closer to the side of Megatron's berth and silently attached the device to Megatron, who did not stir. And when Starscream realized that his machine had not exploded or malfunctioned, he tested it.

Speaking directly into Megatron's control processor, (Starscream had managed to get into it without having any trouble, as all firewalls were down), Starscream stated, "Retract your covering and expose your hardened cable to me" hoping that he had enough of an override influence to control Megatron.

Starscream was surprised when, though still asleep, Megatron's interfacing cover retracted, showing Starscream the unused and untouched port and a hardened, throbbing cable inside. Starscream contained his pride and laughter, as he did not want to wake his sleeping subject. And so, leaving the very tiny, unable to be seen device on Megatron, Starscream backed up and tried a remote command, if this did not work, then Starscream would be in trouble, but fortunately for Starscream, it was going to work.

"Now Megatron" Starscream spoke, "I want you to …".

And as Starscream watched, he could see that his device allowed him to control Megatron, but it would be quite some time before Starscream had the fool subservient to him, but with the power he had, Starscream knew all he need do is bide his time. Starscream was just happy that his device worked and now he would be able to slowly change Megatron over time, with Megatron having no chance to fight it. This was almost too good be true, but it was true.

Megatron later awoke, completely unaware of anything happening to him nor aware that Starscream now had control of his inner most processor, the one that controlled even how he thought. Megatron got out of his berth and left his quarters, checking with the two guards who reported that no one had disturbed him, unaware that Starscream had cleared their memories of his appearance and disappearance. Starscream watched the leader as Megatron left his room, on his way to Starscream's room. Starscream knew the mech was pissed about something and so shot and command directly to Megatron's processor. Starscream watched as Megatron shook his head and then headed off in another direction. Starscream was happy, now he just needed to break Megatron down.

And after many months of being inside the leader's warped processor, Starscream could tell that he was getting to Megatron, and he was even happier when no one else noticed. Even Soundwave had failed to notice the difference, but that was partly due to Starscream having already messed a little with the mech and his processor. And so things went according to Starscream's plans, and soon enough, Megatron was deferring to his second in command, Starscream.

And then the great day happened, when Megatron's processor finally cracked and he realized his assignment, to be an obedient slave to his second in command, or has Megatron had informed the others, the new leader. The others were not sure what to do, and so to prove his point, Starscream had offlined Lugnut (TF animated, most other characters are G1 series). The others soon fell in line. Megatron merely nodded, and soon Starscream was running the Decepticons through Megatron.

Megatron had not caught on to how it was done, but now that it was done, there was no choice left. Starscream had defeated the bot. How? Megatron could not even guess as Starscream's computer program had completely taken over Megatron, making the leader fiercely loyal to the seeker. Now, Starscream thought, if he could only get Optimus and end this war so he could run an empire.

(Back to current time)

Starscream smiled sinisterly and snidely as he once again was pounding in and out of Megatron's front port, forcing the other slave Optimus to watch the goings on. Starscream was careful about the unsparked sparklings and with his prized possessions, but his manners left a lot to be desired. Optimus Prime held onto little Hotshot who watched. This was going to be his destiny. Starscream soon overloaded into Megatron, causing the former leader to collapse onto the floor in recharge. And soon he interfaced with Optimus while Megatron watched little Hotshot. Starscream knew he had to wait for Hotshot, but the wait would be well worth it as the sparkling was turning out to be a good looking slave.


	3. Capturing Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was inspired partially by Megatron's Dream World by Supermoi except this is Starscream's dream world. This has slash and M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream smirked as he continued riding the moaning and groaning form of the former Autobot commander beneath him. He thought back about just how easy it had been to trick the Autobot leader into signing the peace treaty, but it was a little more difficult to break the former leader's will. But as Starscream kept up his performance, he thought back to exactly how he had broke the former Autobot commander to being his own personal slave in his harem.

(Many years ago)

A few months after Starscream was sure that he had complete control of Megatron, Starscream started making his move. Starscream now had Megatron deferring to him for plans and strategies, and one of those was a false peace agreement. Megatron, as a slave to Starscream, thought the idea was brilliant and that it was something that the dumb Autobots would fall for. And before Megatron made the big announcement to Prime, Starscream had the dethroned leader give him oral service so that Starscream would not to be too "stressed" when the meeting came.

Optimus, having received the message about meeting to form a peace treaty, was slightly wary, but Megatron appeared to be genuine, wanting to end the pointless and endless civil war that they had fought for so long. Optimus thought about the repercussions of a peace treaty, and everything seemed to be leading the Autobot Commander to think that this would work. And so, without knowing the real reason for the truce, Optimus set up the place and time to meet and sign the treaty. Once the transmission was turned off, Starscream smirked and rewarded his slave Megatron for playing his part so well.

When the time for the meeting came, Optimus and the Autobots all stood on one side of the landscape while Megatron and his men lined up on the other. Megatron and his second in command Starscream came forward, as did Optimus and his SIC Prowl. Both parties met in the middle, and soon the agreement was signed. Optimus and the Autobots were happy that the war was over, and while the Decepticons were happy it was over too, all of them were, by now, at Starscream's beck and call, in essence, his slaves.

And while the two sides were intermixing, none of the Autobots realized that Starscream had designed a device so small that it could easily be hidden, yet so powerful, it could overload any processor it came into contact with. And while the other Decepticons were intermingling with the rest of the Autobots, Starscream had one in his hand and one in his own hand so that they could capture Optimus and Prowl. No Autobot would able to escape, as Soundwave, who had been reprogrammed, was waiting for the signal to turn the little devices on.

And as soon as all the Cons and Autobots had interacted and Starscream was able to tell that the machines got on at least the most important Autobots, Starscream sent the signal to Soundwave, who turned the powerful little devices on, and Starscream watched eagerly as all the Autobots fell to the ground, though Optimus was still standing, which puzzled Starscream. And since Optimus was still standing, Starscream ordered another powerful pulse to storm through Optimus Prime's large processor, and with this second jolt, Optimus fell to his knees, but something about him still defied Starscream. And so Starscream ordered two of his slaves, one Con and the other Autobot to take Optimus Prime to the brig. The two did it without question, even as Optimus tried to fight the effects. Starscream smiled. Optimus could fight all he wanted, but one way or another, Starscream was going to capture the handsome bot.

And though the Autobots may not as of yet be complete slaves to Starscream, they were weakened enough that soon, he would have all of them broken in, even Optimus Prime, whom Starscream had already decided would be his own personal harem slave, just as soon as the defiant leader was broken in. Starscream smiled and rewarded his slave and pet Megatron for the good job he had done, and Megatron responded in the manner he was trained and programmed to respond in. And though Megatron could feel the frustration of the seeker, Megatron said nothing, as it was not his place to say anything.

Soon enough many of the other Autobots were under Starscream's influence, though one still defied him no matter what he tried, and that was Optimus Prime, the former commander of the Autobots, as he had been stripped of his rank as he was bound with strong chains in a vulnerable position in the Con brig. Optimus refused to submit, but slowly but surely, Starscream broke down the proud bot. While Starscream usually did not have much patience, he was willing to wait to make sure that when this whole thing was done, that Prime would be submissive and loyal as well as a breeder for Starscream's progeny.

And so for months, Starscream tortured Optimus, beating him, raping him, anything to get the proud bot to fall, but all efforts seemed to fail. Then Starscream got the cruel and awful idea. And unknown to Prime, Starscream had captured Elita One. And as Starscream had Megatron rape Optimus, Starscream fixed Optimus's optics so that all they could watch was a submissive Elita bond to the Sadistic Starscream. And between the two sensory inputs, Prime's pride finally broke, and his processor gave in. Starscream smirked with a self-satisfied smirk. Now, it was time to reprogram the handsome bot into being a loyal and submissive slave.

And so, Starscream took the former Autobot leader to the computer banks that Starscream had Soundwave set up. And soon, programs were added and removed as per Starscream's specifications. And soon, after the reprogramming, Starscream was beaming with pride as he had finally conquered Optimus Prime.

(Back to present day)

Starscream soon overloaded in to the semi bot that he was on top of, while having Megatron and Elita One watch the proceedings. Elita was pregnant with sparklings, all of which whom would go to the nursery to be reared as potential emperors or empresses. Megatron was also heavily pregnant, and knew that he was there to be a slave to Starscream. Optimus yelled out in release, as Starscream pumped lubrication into the bot, reinforcing who was the dominant bot. Optimus was pregnant as well, and soon it would be time for the little ones to be born. Meanwhile, little Hotshot, who had been reprogrammed already, watched as he knew this was going to be his life, once he was old enough.

Starscream soon left the harem, with his "queen" Elita at his side. It truly was good to be the ruler of all.


	4. Soundwave Crashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was inspired partially by Megatron's Dream World by Supermoi except this is Starscream's dream world. This has slash and M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream wandered around, enjoying his empire with his trusty counsel at his side, as he wanted to see how the harems were doing, plus he was thinking of adding someone knew to his harem, as neither his "queen" nor his other two harem slaves, Megatron and Optimus Prime, had sparked his sparklings yet. His counsel was made up of his two seeker mates Skywarp and Thundercracker along with a reprogrammed Soundwave. Starscream had to smile as he watched how eagerly the monotonous bot followed his every command. And while Soundwave had been trickier to fool than any other bot, save Megatron and Optimus Prime, Starscream beamed with pride as he thought back to how he had broke down and enslaved the former third in command to Megatron.

(Many years ago, before trying to capture Megatron)

Starscream, having been a scientist before the war, was working on a new experiment that, if it worked like he hoped it would, would soon put all of Cybertron and possibly earth under his command. The only problem now was who to test it on, as this was a much more advanced piece than the ones he had already placed on his trine mates, who know willingly followed his commands though he hoped not enough to as of yet arouse suspicion in either Megatron or Soundwave. Fortunately, since both bots left Starscream take charge of the seeker trine, it had so far gone undetected. But for this little beauty, Starscream needed someone who would not follow him willingly unless reprogrammed.

Starscream thought and thought. He ruled out all but one bot, Soundwave, the bot so fiercely loyal to Megatron it even freaked Starscream out at times, and he often wondered if Megatron had not reprogrammed the bot already. But nevertheless, the more Starscream thought about it, the better target that Soundwave seemed. The trick was trying to get on or in Soundwave's well protected systems without Megatron or Soundwave knowing it. Starscream had to think and think. The answer would come to him in a most unusual way – through Skywarp, who reported to the tinkering seeker that Soundwave and Megatron were having a meeting and Starscream, as second in command, was required to attend. This was Starscream's big chance, and so Starscream took his tiny little device with him.

At the meeting, Starscream listened as Megatron pontificated about his newest scheme. Starscream looked over at Soundwave who seemed to watch Megatron with rapt attention. And as Megatron turned his back, as well as Soundwave, Starscream made his move and delicately and discreetly placed the device somewhere Soundwave would not be able to get to it. And with that accomplished, Starscream yawned as he listened to Megatron's next insane plan that was sure to end n failure and his own beating. _Soon_, thought the seeker, _soon I will be in charge and my plans will be used._ And with everything in place, Starscream bided his time.

Later that same day Soundwave felt a little strange, though he was not sure as to why. He had been working on something for Megatron when his body and processor thought it would be a good idea to build a reprogramming machine. And thinking that it was coming from Megatron, Soundwave followed the specs his was given and soon the reprogramming machine was finished. And before Soundwave could do anything, Starscream and the two others snuck up behind the TIC. Soundwave said nothing as Starscream told the bot that Megatron wanted TC and Warp reprogrammed with the machine that was built.

Not realizing that it was not the truth, Soundwave did as he was told; especially since Starscream was activating the device he had placed on the seemingly emotionless bot. And unknown to all, Starscream was working on an even stronger and smaller device to place on Megatron, but first he had to get Soundwave, or his cover would be blown as Soundwave was too observant and knew Megatron's habits too well, which made Starscream wonder if the two were not more than leader and TIC. But nevertheless, it was obvious to Starscream that he was starting to be able to take over Soundwave's systems.

And once the two seekers were done being reprogrammed, Starscream sent a sensory overload input to Soundwave's thick processor, which caused the seemingly emotionless bot to temporarily offline. And thanks to the programming, TC and Warp, who had only been changed mildly as they were already loyal to Starscream, were soon picking up the bot, whose telepathy had been overwhelmed by Starscream's device, and placed him under the contraption with wires connected.

However, just as Starscream hit the switch on the machine, Soundwave woke up and began to struggle against what was going on. Apparently, Soundwave's processor had overridden the overload that Starscream had induced, but thankfully, Starscream had blocked the bot's telepathy so that Soundwave would not take over the seeker. And as Soundwave screamed in agony as the computer did its work, Starscream laughed, watching with glee as the annoying TIC was now being reprogrammed. Starscream knew when the change was occurring, as Soundwave let out fewer utterances. And when the machine was finished, Soundwave realized his new purpose, and even addressed Starscream as "Master and Lord Starscream" which made Starscream chuckle evilly even as TC and Warp assisted the bot off the machine and all three bowed down to Starscream.

Starscream, reassured of his brilliance, told his now slaves of his plans and how they were to help bring all the Cons and make them loyal to Starscream while Starscream worked on getting Megatron, and once Megatron was captured and enslaved, it was time to go after the Autobots. The three slaves looked at each other and then turned and pledged their loyalty to Starscream and his plans to rule Cybertron as its emperor. And now that these three key Decepticons were his slaves, it would only be a matter of time before not only the Cons would fall, but the Autobots would also fall and be loyal slaves to the mighty Starscream. Starscream smirked sadistically as the picture of all the Transformers being his to play with and control made the bot happier than he had ever been.

(back to present time)

And as Starscream continued to survey with his team, he could not have been more pleased. And as Starscream sent Soundwave and the others out to survey all the bots, Starscream was beaming with pride. And as he headed back to his castle, he heard from Ratchet that Elita was getting ready to spark his precious sparklings. Starscream smiled as he flew back to his castle. It truly was good to be the emperor.


	5. His new seekerlings

Starscream had been extremely resentful of the fact that this femme, Elita One, had taken even harder work to break down. She had many more firewalls and unanticipated blockages than he expected and if it wasn't the fact that he wanted her so badly to serve him and carry his precious offspring, he would have offlined her instantly and without pity. Even Optimus, Megatron and Soundwave were not nearly as hard to reprogram as this defiant yet beautiful femme had been. She had fought long and hard, but in the end, it was of no use. She was captured and thrown in a brig until Starscream decided exactly what to do with the sassy little tramp, as he referred to her while she was still under her free Autobot programming.

But once fixed and her programming was corrected, she had one thing going for her though, she was now Starscream's "queen." Starscream knew he never would pick wither Optimus or Megatron to help him, as they might try to take over, even with the reprogramming, but the femme, who had been broken down to her very core, was completely "poisoned" and taken over by Starscream and his wants. She wouldn't eat if he commanded her to not eat. And whatever he wanted of her, she did. Starscream was so glad he had forced himself to be patient for this femme.

Right now, though, she was in agony as she was just starting to spark their precious and "perfect" little ones. Starscream raced to her side, as Ratchet began to instruct the femme to push. The seeker smiled, as it was going to be that if any bots had a chance in succeeding him as emperor, these little ones were the only ones who had a chance at all. Starscream watched carefully to make sure that neither the medic nor any other bot harmed Elita or the sparklings that were to come. He was very particular and picky when it came to things like this.

"Alright, Elita, you need to push now." Starscream watched, eyeing everything that was going on as his fair queen pushed out his seekerlings. She had been carrying a total of three, but little did anyone know that they were in for a surprise. Ratchet was very careful as he guided the first little one out. IT was an all black seekerling with bright red eyes and red stripes down its wings. It hissed as it came out into the world. Starscream smiled, as the little one was perfect. He named it Demon.

Elita had little time to recover before the next seekerling was emerging from her, screaming, kicking, and punching the air. This was also another mech seekerling, this one fire engine red in color with black stripes down its wings. Starscream was delighted, as this little one also looked somewhat evil, as the optics were black in color. Starscream named the little one Fiend. And the fact that the little one bit Ratchet made the name all the more perfect. Starscream was thrilled to see that his seekerlings were so perfect, though according to him, no one was more perfect than him.

Then came the third, and what most thought was the final, seekerling. This one was an eerie green color with black and red stripes down its wings. It looked sickly, but it was a very robust bot. The seekerling lashed out at whoever was holding it, the fire in its spark obvious. Starscream smiled. This one he named Ogre. The little one grinned sickeningly.

But then came a surprise that no one had expected, as Elita felt the urge to push once more. A fourth and unaccounted for seekerling was soon coming forth. The only problem for Starscream was that this one wasn't a mech, it was a femme seekerling. Starscream was angry when he saw that the deep purple with black stripes down its wing was a femme, but Starscream almost stepped back when the femme lunged at the medic and bit Ratchet hard. He had to think of a name and think it up quick. He thought long and hard, as he had planned to have no femmes in his broods ever. The name Amethyst came up, but he hated it. He thought back to what some of the other old bots had been named. Then it hit him – Poison. It sounded perfect and the little femme shrieked with pleasure at her name.

Starscream wasn't sure what to do now, as he had only anticipated three. And he couldn't fathom that one of his "perfect" seekerlings should ever be a slave, well at least the ones sparked to him by Elita. He had to think, and then came up with a solution. He would keep all four and train them in the very select school that he taught, as these would one day be heirs to his empire. He knew that one day one of them would kill the other three, but that wasn't his concern right now. Right now, he had four little ones who would be his perfect "mini-me's" until he trained them how to run this empire of his. He would make sure that none of them would ever slaughter him or any bot he told them not too, such as Optimus, Elita, Megatron and later on Hotshot, but that could wait for now.

Ratchet left when the need for him was over. He knew that if Starscream wanted him, he knew where to find the medic. Starscream sent everyone out as he began to get to know his family, only Elita was left in the room as he held his precious and nasty little seekerlings. She smiled at the four even as the bit her a bit as well as their father. She knew they would be perfect little bots to rule the kingdom once trained and old enough and once Starscream was gone.

Starscream had to admit once again – it truly was good to be the emperor.


End file.
